Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning system that is implemented within a standard vending machine.
Description of Related Art
Vending machines are stand-alone machines that dispense various items such as snacks, beverages, cigarettes or other small consumer products. Vending machines may be placed in various locations to attract customers. The typical vending machine is a large cube-shaped container that usually includes a front opening door, where the opening door includes a clear display surface. The display surface allows the customer to view the items within the vending machine that are for sale. This clear panel needs to remain clean and clear in order to attract customers and further to allow for the customers to view the items within the vending machine. Currently there are not any particular solutions to address the cleaning process. Many times vending machine operators simply spray the display down with a hand spray and a paper towel. One drawback to this method is the vending operator must carry cleaning solution to clean the front display panel. It would therefore be advantageous to have a system installed that at least alleviates the necessity for the vending operator to transport cleaning solution along with other items while servicing a vending machine.